


Pancakes

by Chelle711



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle711/pseuds/Chelle711
Summary: A regular day at Jake and Bella's house with the kids and Paul over for breakfast.





	Pancakes

A/N: This was based off of a prompt on Tricky Raven. It was a picture of a stack of pancakes with a syrup bottle next to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just cleaning up her mess.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" screamed five little kids and Paul.

"Ugh, Paul! You're supposed to be the adult here, not sitting at my kitchen table screaming along with five and six years olds!" I half heartedly ranted.

"But, Bella...sweetie, darling, maker of all things yummy, I am only agreeing and encouraging the children to express themselves openly and without fear. You don't want to stifle the children's fragile egos and opinions, do you?" Paul answered with a cute smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Quit trying to charm my wife, Lahote. You've got one of your own," Jacob said sternly.

"Aww, but.." Paul started.

"No, buts. Only I can charm the pants off my wife. I just did it last night, this morning, and..." Jacob said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Jacob! Must you encourage him too? And we'll have to talk about what discretion means, mister," I said to Jacob. I was trying so hard not to laugh in front of them. If Paul knew that I wasn't embarrassed he would never let me live it down.

"It's okay, Bella. It's not like the Pack hasn't seen you hanging from the chandeliers a time or two!" Paul said.

Both Jake and Paul guffawed at my blushing face as I sputtered trying to figure out a come back.

I could only sigh. Now, that those two bozos became friendly, Jake acts worse than he does when he hangs with Quil and Embry. I really don't know how Rachel deals with Paul. That's probably why he's always at my house. I am going to have to chat with my sister-in law about sending her headaches my way. I mean shouldn't she take pity on me for marrying her brother and having his kids? I couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

"Yeah, Bella. I'm sorry too. But, in my defense, you made it way too easy to tease you today," Paul said, then dodged my hand when I took a swipe at his arm.

"Pancakes are ready!" I said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and hurried to a spot at the table holding knives, forks, and spoons in hand. These people at my table were part of the reason why I am a successful restaurant owner, a mom, sister, aunt and wife. I would have missed this if I had not let go of my fear of change and growing up. I took a mental picture of this blessed scene to remind me that in the end I chose right and that it's better to bask in the sun, than to stare at the moon.


End file.
